1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cylindrical linear motors and to vehicles using the same. More particularly, the invention is directed to a permanent magnet type of cylindrical linear motor driven by three-phase alternating-current power, and to a vehicle using the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in, for example, JP-A-2004-53003, a three-phase synchronous-type cylindrical linear motor is traditionally known. This three-phase synchronous-type cylindrical linear motor is provided with coils on the inner-surface side of the outer casing (stator) of a double-walled enclosure and with permanent magnets on the outer-surface side of the inner casing (movable element) of the enclosure, and does not use a stator core.
Also, JP-A-1995-276963, for example, describes a suspension that uses a three-phase asynchronous-type (induction-type) cylindrical linear motor equipped with a stator core including a set of ring-like spacers, and with a stator including a set of coils.